Mark Labo
Osobowość Mark jest urodzonym dżentelmenem. Nie umiałby nigdy uderzyć kobiety ani jej zranić. Na szczęście jedzenie ciał niebieskich odbywa się bez większego bólu i krótko. Jest feministą i nie boi się tego okazywać. Ma także duże poczucie humoru i kultury. Z powodu tych cech ma duże powodzenie wśród płci piękniej, która docenia fakt, że nie traktuje ich jak zabaweczki do gotowania i uprawiania miłości. Jest także bardzo sprawiedliwy. Próbuje na wszystko patrzyć obiektywnie. Nie zawsze mu się niestety udaje. Jest także bardzo ciekawą osobą. Głównie, dlatego że mało wie o planecie zwanej Ziemia. Może być przez to lekko naiwny, lecz stara się bronić. Często zadaje pytania, które są idiotyczne dla innych. Przy okazji lubi eksperymentować, nie boi się żadnych wyznań. Widząc zachowanie chłopca, można zauważyć nutkę tajemniczości. Według niektórych jest naturalna a według innych wymuszona. Co jest prawdą to już inna bajka~ Oczywiście naturalną rzeczą są wady.. Mimo, że na początku wygląda jak ideał tak na serio często zabija swoje prawdziwe emocje i przez to czasem mam ataki szału. Także wszystko bierze do siebie, lecz udaje, że jest inaczej. Przy okazji, gdy jest bardzo głodny zamienia się w strasznego brutala. Potem się wstydzi przez cały miesiąc, dlatego próbuje jeść regularnie. Także jest flegmatykiem, czasem się zawiesza i ucieka myślami w dal, przez co ma lekkie problemy ze skupeniem na lekcjach. Ma także lekki problem z małymi tikami nerwowymi, gdy ma ochotę coś zjeść. Ogólnie na serio lepiej mu dawać żarcie, aby ułożyć z nim świetne relacje. Oczywiście ogólnie jest miły, ale no, zawsze to da ci gwarancję sukcesu. Wygląd Mark posiada krótkie, niebieskie włosy i fioletowe oczy z czarnymi białkami oraz bez źrenic. Ma długie, czarne rogi. Jego głowę najczęściej przykrywa czapka. Jest dobrze zbudowany, metr około osiemdziesiąt, waga w sam raz. Poza tym nie jest nazbyt charakterystyczny. Zainteresowania Taniec Miłością do tańca zaraził się na pewnej planecie. Nie pamięta już dokładnie, na której Na początku był to zwykły moshsud, lecz skończyło się na walcu. Uwielbia walc. Uznaje go za jedną z najlepszych rzeczy wymyślonych na Ziemi (obok internetu, popcornu i komiksów). Podróżowanie Od dzieciństwa kochał podróżować. Jego życie to wieczna podróż, więc trudno by było jakby tego nie lubił. Mówi, że odwiedził już milion dwadzieścia dwie planety oraz ciała niebieskie. Oczywiście nie ma jeszcze tego dość. Na Ziemi ma zamiar zobaczyć wszystkie stolice bardziej znanych państw. Czytanie komiksów Niedawno dowiedział się, że coś takiego istnieje. Ale od razu się w tym zakochał. Zawsze jak ma okazję to bierze do ręki komiks. Chciałby kiedyś wystąpić w jednym komiksie. Ma własne, wymyślone alter-ego, które nazwał Laboratory-G. Może nie jest najlepsza nazwa. Ale można ją zmienić. Relacje Rodzina Jego rodziną są głównie markolaby. Nie ma rodzeństwa. Przyjaciele Mark jest przyjacielem Cornelii Wheeler Znajomi Chłopa twierdzi, że ma wielu znajomych. Głównie spoza jego szkoły. Jednak ma ich także w tym budynku, m. in.: Nocte. Miłość Może nie podkochuje się w nikim, ale podoba mu się większość dziewczyn z Ziemi. Uważa, że są o wiele ładniejsze od Kurvixów z trzema otworami, czy Namiôǵett, które mają zamiast twarzy tył. Oczywiście to są różne gusta, ale na serio, we wszechświecie jest dużo brzydkich stworzeń jak Niemki. Wrogowie Mark nie ma wrogów, a przynajmniej tak uważa. Czemu miałby ich mieć, jest miły. Relacje z Cornelią Wheeler Mark uważa Cornelię za najbliższą przyjaciółkę, mimo iż jest w paczce przyjaciół z nią, Brie Camembert, Crien Musco oraz Centopią Hoofenpuff. Chyba najbardziej pasują z charakteru, a może pani jednorożec sprawia osoby, której najłatwiej zaufać? Spotkali się w bibliotece. Cornelia potrzebowała zaczerpnąć trochę wiedzy w dziale astronomicznym. Wertując książki usłyszał, że ktoś w pobliżu chichocze pod nosem. Przy stoliku odnalazła Marka, który w tym momencie już zanosił się śmiechem, czytając atlas gwiazd. Zapytany, co go tak śmieszy, wyjaśnił, że dawno nie widział takich bzdur, jak te, które tu powypisywali. Jednorożka zainteresowana przysiadła się i posłuchała tego, co chłopak o gwiazdach ma do powiedzenia. Okazało się, że ma większą wiedzę, niż wszystkie książki, które mieszczą się w tej bibliotece. Od tej pory zawsze zasięgała po jego radę, gdy miała jakiś problem z konstelacjami i gwiazdozbiorami, z których czerpała swoją moc. On natomiast zwracał się do niej z niejasnościami, dotyczącymi życia na ziemi. Jednym z ich ulubionym miejsc spotkań jest namiot na dachu Straszyceum, w którym mieszka Cornelia. W pogodne dni, widać stamtąd naprawdę wiele gwiazd i planet. Mark zajmował jednorożkę opowieściami o tych, które odwiedził, a ona słuchała. Do wycieczek w góry nie musiała go długo zachęcać. Potwora pasjonują podróże, więc rady był odkrywać ziemnskie pasma górskie. Oprócz miłości do wojażowania mają jeszcze jedną wspólną cechę - oboje uwielbiają wyzwania. Biografia Dzieciństwo Dzieciństwo Marka to odległa przeszłość. Pamięta z niej mało rzeczy. Prawdopodobnie urodził się pomiędzy 1 wiekiem p.n.e., lub 4 wiekiem n.e. Nie jest to ważne. Dzieciństwo Mark spędził z rodziną. Był synalkiem mamusi a z tatusiem utrzymywał gorsze kontakty. Jednak wszyscy się kochali. Miał wspaniałe dzieciństwo. Wędrówka między planetami Od kiedy skończył 15 lat, mógł wędrować w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. I tak zrobił Mark. Wraz z tatą zaczął podróżować po planetach. I było to coś, co sprawiało mu wiele przyjemności. Kochał odkrywać inne miejsca, gdyż uznawał to za interesujące. Najpierw przybył na planetę Mojod. I na niej spędził najwięcej czasu. Około 5 lat. Lecz trzeba było odejść. Chociaż nie chciał, wiedział, że to jego przeznaczenie. Musiał poznawać. Potem były inne planety. Tysiące, miliony. Niektóre lepsze, niektóre gorsze. Czasem się zakochiwał. Lecz musiał odchodzić. Przyjazd na Ziemię Mark po dłuugim czasie przywędrował na Ziemię. Zachwycił się on piękną roślinnością i kulturą ludzką. Oczywiście był on wtedy przed szkołą Monster High. I otworzyły się drzwi. W nich stała jakaś dama w fioletowym wdzianiu i czarnych włosach. Widząc chłopaka, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. '' - Jesteś nowym uczniem? - Mark nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć kiwnął głową. Kobieta pociągnęła go do swojego gabinetu a po chwili wyszedł z kluczykami do swojego nowego pokoju. Został uczniem Straszyceum. Cokolwiek to znaczyło. Dzień potem zrozumiał. I nie był z tego zadowolony, jednak nic nie powiedział. Oryginalny potwór '''Markoláb' in. markaláb - Według wierzeń węgierskich mityczna istota pożerająca ciała niebieskie. Przypisywano jej zaćmienie słońca bądź księżyca. Pochodzenie Egzosfera - zewnętrzna warstwa atmosfery Ziemi. Egzosfera zwana jest inaczej sferą rozpraszania, sferą dyssypacji. Dolna granica egzosfery rozpoczyna się powyżej 500-600 km, natomiast jej zewnętrzna, górna granica jest określona na około 10 000 km. Stanowi płynną strefę przejściową między atmosferą a otwartą przestrzenią kosmiczną. Jak rozpoznać? #Nosi na głowie czapki. #Ma rogi #Posiada fioletowe oczy z czarnymi białkami. #Nie ma źrenic. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Marko, Labuś Ulubione powiedzonko: Nie widziałem tego w moim miejscu wychowania. Najbardziej lubi: Walc, granie w tenisa w dobrym towarzystwie ...a najmniej: Idiotów, co traktują kobiety jak ścierwy. A owe kobiety nadal z nimi są. Zwierzak: Nie posiadam. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Zapasowego kapelusza Ulubiony kolor: Czerń, biel i błękit. Tak, ciała niebieskie Sekrety pokoju: Mieszkam w pokoju z widokiem na niebo. Zamiast dachu mamy szkło. Mój pokoik nie jest największy. Ma dwuosobowe łóżko, szafę i biurko. Ciekawostka: Wiesz, ile mam czapek? Niezapomniane cytaty Plik:Cytat1.pngAlbo zostawisz panienkę, albo pokażę ci gwiazdy.. Na ścianie szpitala.Plik:Cytat2.png- Mark do chama. Plik:Cytat1.pngNie widziałem tego w moim miejscu wychowania.Plik:Cytat2.png- Mark do Aset. Stroje School's out * Linia: 'School's out' * Wydanie: * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii chłopak ma czarny kaszkiet na głowie. Ma białą bluzę z długimi rękawami i czarny bezramiennik z dziwnym wzorem z tyłu. Ma długie czarne spodnie w białe paski i białe buty. Ma krótką fryzurę z grzywką na bok. Music Festival MarkLabo-MF.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Music Festival' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - Chłopak w tej serii posiada niebieską bejsbolówkę z małymi przypinkami. Daszek jest jaśniejszy od reszty Trzy przypinki są na jego lewej stronie a jedna po drugiej. Jego koszulka jest krótka, w połowie szara a w połowie z żółtym napisem "Gimme the star" oraz gwiazdkami. Nie ma ona rękawów. Kurtka w stylu fortepianisty jest w połowie czarna a w połowie biała. Druga część jest krótsza niż pierwsza. Jego spodnie sięgają kolan. Są prawie czarne, poza żółtymi gwiazdkami na dole. Jego żółte buty zakrywają kostki. Na ręce ma niebieskie bransoletkę a na szyi ma biało-granatowy identyfikator z fioletowym napisem VIM Jego włosy są dłuższe niż w pierwszy stroju. Sięgają one końca szyi a grzywka zakrywa prawe oko. Na rogu ma dekoracyjną różę o żółto-czerwonym kolorze i siatkę. I Heart Accessories MarkLabo-I-3A.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Accessories' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii Mark ma długą, czarną bluzkę z białymi końcami. Zakrywają one połowę ramienia. Bluzka jest dłuższa z prawej strony, zakrywa ono biodro. Jego spodnie są całkowicie białe. Zasłaniają one kostki. Jego buty są białe z dwoma czarnymi kwadracikami po bokach. Jego włosy są ciemniejsze niż w poprzednich wersjach i falowane. Grzywka niezbyt dobrze zakrywa czoło. Do zestawu dołączone są trzy kapelusze - białą z czarnymi kropkami i tego samego koloru opaską; dłuższą, czarno-szarą z białą opaską; niebieską z brązowym sznurem i niebieskimi końcami oraz krawat w czarno-niebieską kratkę. Power Ghouls MarkLabo-superhero.png|Szkic oficjalnego artu * Linia: Power Ghouls * Wydanie: sierpień 2016 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - Nanana. Ciekawostki #Ma w swojej szafie 20 różnych czapek. #Jest feministą. #Ma problem ze słownictwem. Czasem mu się mieszają języki, albo nie zna normalnych słów. #Nie potrafi zasnąć. #Nie oddycha tlenem, bo on nawet z Ziemi nie jest. #Pomysł zaadoptowany od PinkLightning~ #Ma 1,95 m wzrostu, czyli 6 stóp i 4,8 inche. Galeria MarkLabo.png|Nowy wygląd postaci - koncept #1 Kategoria:Markolaby Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Galaktyka Kategoria:Koprze